As The Cherry Blossoms Fall
by MissRedRose
Summary: CHAPTER FOUR IS NOW UP, CH 5 COMING SOON! This tale of Harry Potter one year after the fall of Lord Voldemort. It turns out, that his life becomes incredibly boring. But that all changes, when he finds a letter that his mother, and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

As The Cherry Blossoms Fall -- A Harry Potter Fanfiction by Miss Red Rose

First Important Note: As with all fan fictions, I do not own these characters, and so I do not make any money off them or any of the conversations or situations that I put them in. Except the original characters in later chapters, they are mine, and I intend to one day make money off them. For now, they are just cool inserts into this fan fiction that I cannot make any money on. I hope you totally understood what I just wrote as a disclaimer.

Second Important Note: This story is based one year following HP and the Deathly Hallows. If you have not read it, then do not read this story. It has serious amounts of spoilage to the next level. It is set from the perspective of Harry himself and I know that there may be some false statements and ideas in it. But that's why it's called fan-fiction, cause I can make this stuff up as I go.

Third Note: I should be writing the DAOS' next issue. But instead I'm doing this. Interesting huh? Oh, and the reason why I won't be eligible for the 100 Themes Challenge, is because I am doing more than one theme in each chapter.. This chapter is covering the first four, bonus points to anyone who notices which four are talked about in the title of the chapter.

ENJOY!!

Chapter One: My Introduction From the Dark, Into the Light That I So Love.

A flash of green light was all it took in the very beginning. That flash of light was so powerful, that it changed my very being for the entirety of my life, turning my life into a world of never-ending darkness. In this darkness laid bitterness and anger, abandonment, and rage, things that can't be controlled within your soul. In the end, it was a blazing flash of light, that destroyed all that held me bound to this darkness that had consumed my life all those years, and brought me into a new world.

Now here I stand.

The sun warms my face as I stand on the stairs of Hogwarts main entrance. I stand upon these stairs a graduate student of Hogwarts, or at least in a few hours I was to be anyway. I gazed upon the endless rows of chairs that now sat upon the green as a testament as to what was to happen later this afternoon. My completion of school, and my completion of a chapter of my life.

The world wanted to know what the man who finally vanquished Voldemort would do after it was all over and I was free at last. Nobody believed me when I said that I wanted to go back to school and graduate. For a moment, I wondered myself what I would have benefited from going back. However, it was then I realized that I wanted to finish what I started so long ago on my first journey to Hogwarts. My parents also would have wanted me to graduate and celebrate with my fellow students. They would have wanted me to do something normal. But then again, I was no "normal" child. Something I have had to come to embrace these many years.

Therefore, I went back to school, studied, trained students in the Dark Arts during the Quiddich off season, brought the Quiddich Cup back to Gryffindor after a four year hiatus in the school, placed the fifth highest student in my NEWTS (Behind Neville, Ron, Luna, and Hermione in that order.) and now I was graduating, a year later.

The morning of commencement started like any other, breakfast with my friends, packing for the train, and preparing my robes for the event. Not one moment after I closed and locked my trunk for the last time did my door knock. The door opened, to reveal Headmistress McGonagall, her looks had not changed much, a little greyer in the hair from all the stress and fighting these many years. Nevertheless, she still maintained decorum as she stood, wearing the traditional robes for the school commencement.

"Mr. Potter, may I trouble you for a moment?" She asked as she stood at the threshold of my dorm room.  
"It's Harry now, but of course you can Headmistress McGonagall." I answer her ushering her in with a warm smile on my face. She may have been a stern woman, but I know that Minerva was fair, in all aspects of her life. That fairness made her a good woman beyond all measure.

"Mr.--Harry," She stumbles "I have something for you." She hands me a brown paper package tied with a red bow. I open the package to reveal a stripped hood, striped in each color of the four houses, which went down to the floor in length.

"This is the House Hood of Honors, The highest honor, any graduate receives at Hogwarts ever." Disbelief comes over my face, yeah I saved the Wizarding world, but all the authorities knew that I was not the smartest, or the most rule-abiding member of my class. Definitely not a role model student in anyway because of my insane list of events that I have taken part in. I know for sure, that they are going to write a chapter in "Hogwarts, A History" about my adventures and mishaps as well as a list of things I've destroyed for sure.

"Yes it is the House Hood of Honors, only nine other students have earned the right to wear this hood. The last one to wear it was the late Albus Dumbledore almost eighty years ago. And," Minerva says as she gestures me to turn around, I turn to face the mirror. Minerva takes the hood from my hands, and places it around my shoulders, the ends hang off my chest and down to my knees, the back is bunched and lowered a little to give a draping effect.

"Today Harry, you become the tenth. Not only as a thank you gift from the students and staff at Hogwarts, but on behalf of a grateful nation." She brushes my shoulders lightly, as tears fall from her face. I look up to see her try and brush them away, I turn to face her.

"I know that your parents should be here to put this on you Harry, but they are not. They were not saints, but they knew what was right and what was wrong. I want you to know that for as long as you live."

"You need not remind me Headmistress. I know that they are proud of me. Moreover, you are wrong about them not being here. They are here, because they live in you, and in every person that knew them. As long as we all have that, they are never truly gone." I take her hands and smile gently.

"Their treasure was in all of us. In the goodness of all the people, they touched. And that is where their hearts are, even now, after all these years." Tears came even faster down Minerva's face as I embraced her. She began to sob, for all the time, people, emotions, words, and memories that were lost. All of which I saw through right down to the core of her, she was actually doing the crying that I could not. Not because I couldn't do it, but because if I did, I would never be able to move on.

"This afternoon," Said Hermione in a soft yet proud tone "We sit here and come before all of our friends and family to celebrate this wonderful occasion, one that we all will remember for many years to come. Friends, family, students, staff and dignitaries, welcome to our commencement ceremonies for the 313th graduating class of Hogwarts School." Cheers and roars of applause come from the students who were sitting in center, and formal applause from those who were sitting surrounding the graduating class in the center. Pictures were being taken from all over the lawn and smiles were beaming from all over. It was the perfect moment, to a perfect ending.

"As we gather here today, we are reminded of the people we love and the people we have lost in our journeys. Take comfort in knowing, that as we celebrate, those we have left behind are celebrating alongside us. It is not a moment for us to mourn, and so we shall do no such thing. As Head Girl, it has been my honor, to not only be allowed back to finish my education, but to train and enlighten the brightest minds this school has ever witnessed. May the world know who we are; we are Hogwarts, and we are the magic makers of dreams and endless possibilities!" Cheers and roars spread like wildfire as Hermione steps away from the podium and the students all rise as cheer her. She walks back over to her seat to be hugged by both Ron and myself. Professor McGonagall heads to the podium.

"It is at this time, we will bring forth the governors of the school, and begin the roll call of procession." Loud whoops and cheers begin to erupt from the entire class who was waiting for this one defining moment of their lives.

"I would like to ask all students remain standing until the entire roll call is completed." The back row stands up, and begins to move forward, each name called formally along with their house. However, I begin to notice, that as the lines move towards ours in the front, that I would be the last name called for the entire class. While I did not think to ask for a trade when I had my right to, I also realized that once again, I was to be praised above all other students. Hermione looks over at me, and she immediately deducted the same situation as I did.

"Harry, and students who receive special awards from the school are always put last. You also get the opportunity to say anything you want. You don't have to say anything, but I'm just letting you know."  
"While this is a little late in saying, thanks Hermione." I mumble worried, looking down at the ground. I did not quite know what I was going to say. Then one clear thought came to my head, as the front row finally rose and moved towards the stage. With each name came cheers and flowers being garnished upon each person from friends and family. However, when I finally reached the stage, the entire crowd silenced itself.

"As a tradition, any students who have won distinguished honors from the school get to have the last speech of the commencement ceremony. This year, we have only one honoree, but this person has received the highest honor that we at Hogwarts can bestow, the House Hood of Honors. Friends, family, students, and distinguished guests, even though this small honor is nothing in comparison to how grateful we are to this person, please welcome now to the podium the tenth recipient of the House Hood of Honors, Harry James Potter."

Cheers, screams, whistles and a standing ovation came within half a second of my name being called. I step onto the stage, shaking hands with Minerva, I look before the entire wave of people before me, cheering, praising me. However, there was one thought that I wanted to say. I raise my hands to lower the cheering down, as students remained standing and everyone else began to sit down. I take in a really deep breath and exhale as I take in this very moment before me.

"I don't have too much to say. I only just found out that I was receiving this award this morning, for reasons unknown to me. However, I would like to think, that they did not tell I was to receive this award, out of fear that I would pull out my invisibility cloak and make an escape for home so I wouldn't have to give another speech." Harry said as he chuckled as the entire crowd began to laugh.

"First of all, I would like to thank all the staff here at Hogwarts, for their continuing dedication to teaching even with all the things that has happened. You inspire hope, and mold children into not only good students, but good human beings as well."

Applause flowed through the audience as every teacher stood and bowed before Harry. Hagrid, in tears much before I came to the stage, was sobbing with pride; I couldn't help but smile and bow before all of them. I turn back to the crowd before me and looked at all of them. My goal now was to get out my one thought out as clearly as possible.

"Eight years ago, when I was just a rejected kid living in the broom closet of my aunt and uncle's place, if you had told me that I was going to defeat the one guy no one could. Be known all over the world for it and that I would be standing here today, talking to all of you. I would have laughed. All of my life, I have been surrounded by darkness, and it is not just like dark clouds or perpetual rain. The type darkens your soul, and dooms you to a life of emptiness and abandonment. Eight years ago, that was my fate. It is not my fate anymore."

"I do not know what lies in store for me, or for any members of the 313th graduating class of Hogwarts. However, I do know this one thing. Please do not remember just me for saving the wizarding world, remember every person who has given his or her life in the pursuit of what is right. Not just for what one man did, against one enemy, but what we have all done, in our pursuit to be good people."

"Remember that, and you will illuminate this dark world, full of people, who were once like me, isolated and forsaken. It is a guarantee that you will give them hope, and keep their lights bright and away from darkness. Twenty years from now, it will not matter what I have said here, what will matter, is what we have done, to better this world. So grab your broomsticks, and sail into the skies, allow the wind to catch you and carry you to wherever you wish to go. Explore everything about life, dream the dreams that no one else has, and discover, that life is not about honors, glories, battles and titles; it is about living a rich and full personal life with no regrets. I have no regrets, and that is my hope for all of you. Thank you all, take care of yourselves, and each other."

The response at the end of my speech will be another great moment that I will never forget in my life. Hats flew in the air, students cheered, tears once again flowed through the eyes of every person who was happy that it was all over. I walk past the governors shaking each hand, receive my parchment of completion, and walk down the stairs, to be instantly greeted with a shower of both students and flowers.

Some one screamed 'WE ARE HOGWARTS', which followed more cheers, and a round of the chant flowed through the entire class. We were the first class to graduate since the fall of Lord Voldemort. Till this day, the 313th graduating class will be known as the class that had Harry James Potter, tenth recipient of the Hogwarts House Hood of Honors, First Class in the Order of Merlin, and Ambassador for United Kingdom to the Wizengamot, in it's roll call.

What a legendary way to leave a school, huh? Although, I like think I will never be without Hogwarts in my heart. Hogwarts was my introduction to the light of life that I now love, and cannot be without. It saved me, from a dark fate in which I would be still stuck in had it not been there, waiting for me like a mother waiting for their child to come home for the night. I guess in a way, you could say that I am proud to say 'I AM HOGWARTS'. Because a big part of who I am came from there, and will always be there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two--The Continuing Puzzle Of A Hero's Afterwards**

_Author's Note: Gosh darn it, as soon as I start to writing a fanfic, JK Rowling goes and tells what happens to Harry. If you want to know, then go and find out on But this is the nice thing about all fan fictions; you can make a "what if?" of whatever series you want. So this story, may not be the real official story, but take it as a "what if". Also, thanks to all who have read and reviewed this work, I'm sorry in advance for any changes in POV. I am used to writing the 3__rd__ person, so to go into the 1__st__ person is a little bit of a challenge. I'll get better writing in this style I promise!_

_Standard Disclaimers of the original HP characters are not mine still apply. So enjoy. _

Commencement exercises ended, and the parties began. First there was the one for Ron and Hermione, which was hosted at The Burrow. Little did we all come to later find out, that it turned into an engagement party, when at the height of the party, Ron called for a toast, and asked Hermione to marry him. Of course she says yes, and the party gets even louder and ended with Ron's mother shooting fireworks at all the guests to get them to leave her house so she could get some sleep.

The next day, Ron, Hermione, and I were treated to a wonderful tea party with Luna and her father. Our first meeting was not very pleasant, of course, which ended in the destruction of their home. This one was much better than the last, with Xenophilius Lovegood, bestowing tons of gifts in forgiveness. Although Ron and Hermione tread the event with caution, I was not in worried in the slightest about him. I deduct his actions in the past down to this simple idea: if I had my daughter kidnapped, and the only way I could get her back was to produce her best friend whom everyone had a death wish on, under that kind of stress, I would have done the same thing or worse. But I must admit, when they redesigned and built the new house, they made sure to have enough room for any Crumpled Horn Snorkstack if they wished a place to stay.

A few days later, I was invited to lunch with Neville and his beloved Grandmother. Although his grandmother could do nothing but praise Neville and me for our bravery for almost three hours. When she did retire, I got news from Neville, that he would be made the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, and furthermore, that they would make him the new Head of Gryffindor House. I frankly am very proud and happy for Neville, who would have thought that after all these years, he would turn out the way he did. Known to the world as a brave man who was not afraid to stand up for what he believed in.

He also talked about his courtship with Luna. Something Luna did not mention to me when I had tea with her. While they have many more years to talk about it, Neville had every intention on marrying Luna. He had never met a woman so eccentric, and yet so strong and courageous in his life, except his grandmother and his parents of course. Good for him was all I could think of. The shy, weak boy, whom I had first met, was no longer. He is still very soft spoken, but I know, that when the time comes, he will stand firm on his own two feet ready for whatever comes his way. I know that his parents must be proud of their son.

The following week, I had a dinner celebrated in my honor, on the anniversary of the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Yes, it has only been one year, but the level of the celebration was greater than any independence day party that I had ever been to. The entire Ministry of Magic hosted it and Kingsley Shackelbolt, who was now celebrating his formal election into the position of Minister of Magic, was magnificent in his speech to continue the peace and promote equality and harmony amongst all magical races.

Percy, who took to the position of Undersecretary of The Ministry (Dolores Umbridge's former position) under Kingsley spent most of the night talking to me about trade relations with other magical countries. It was actually quite fascinating to me about how each magical country ran their state of affairs. Later that evening, Kingsley pulled me aside, and talked to me about issuing me a position as ambassador to the United Kingdom for Wizengamot. While the idea did intrigue me plenty, I did not accept the position right away. However, I did let him know not to close the issue entirely. I just wanted some time to sit and think things through to see indeed where the next step in my life was to be. Kingsley took it in stride and let me know that I could always contact him.

So, after weeks of parties, and celebrations, tea parties, and endless arrays of dancing and food. One morning in July, I woke in my bedroom at 12 Grimmauld Place, to find my house empty and silent. Kreacher had probably gone to get food for lunch, as I looked at the clock clicking 11:30am. I shuffle downstairs and make myself a cup of coffee. After putting some sugar and crème and stirring the mug of coffee I sat down in my favorite green armchair by the window. I look outside and watch all the people walk by, unaware that I lived between the walls.

And it was in this same green chair, that I experienced a life-altering epiphany: I didn't know what to do next with my life. For a man, whose life is literally chronicled down to the very things I eat, this epiphany was not a good one. I had no idea where I wanted to go, what to do, who should I talk to. Nothing.

For the first time in my entire life, I did not have a goal or a mission to accomplish. I survived my Aunt and Uncle's house, defeated Lord Voldemort, graduated Hogwarts with honors and now I have the whole world at my disposal. Worse part was, I didn't know what to do with the world that was now laid at my feet. In my silence, I look around at the house which was still quiet, and realized, I wouldn't have to go anywhere or do anything. I sigh realizing my impending fate, nothingness. I was famous all over the wizarding world, I could go anywhere, and be anything. But what exactly?

A loud 'pop' noise goes off, ending my deep train of thought. Kreacher comes before me bags in hand. I immediately get up to greet and help him. I take three or four of the bags from Kreacher's hands as he bows before me.

"Thank you, Master Harry." He says to me as he rises and I place the items on the kitchen counter. Kreacher, now wears a blue suit with a vest and tie. He has also been very obedient to me ever since I gave him Regulus' locket three years ago. Although he still can't come to accept affection from Ron, Hermione, or Ginny, he does his best to respect them when they are in the house. There will always be things, you just can't change about a person (or in this case house-elf), regardless of how much kindness you show upon them.

"Mistress Ginerva called while you were asleep. She said that she will be coming by the house this afternoon for tea at four. And I have also collected your mail," Kreacher passes me a stack of letters bound in a rubber band from assorted places all over the world.

"If you will excuse me Master, I am going to prepare lunch and tea for Mistress Ginerva when she arrives. If you need anything just let me know."

"Yes of course, thank you Kreacher." I say smiling. Kreacher bows and heads into the kitchen to begin work. I return to my seat and begin fumbling through my letters. I received letters of course from every department head of the Ministry of Magic, BEGGING me to join their department. A letter from George who was in Ireland getting ready to open the first Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in Inisfree. A letter from Cho Chang, in China working for Gringotts, whom was planning on opening it's first branch in China. Another letter from Mrs. Weasley who was worried as to why I did not write her a reply fifteen letters ago. Although I am her adopted son, I wish she didn't write me as much; but the thought of her constant writings are always comforting.

I also received letters from Luna, Xenophilius, and Neville on their vacation in Bolivia, in which there were rumors of a Crumpled Horn Snorkstack sighting in that country. There was a thank you note from Ron and Hermione, who were now in Japan, working for the Wizengamot, with the Council of the Onmyouji, the magical community of Japan. They both wished I was there with them, as they say the Cherry Blossom trees are remarkably beautiful. They enclosed a picture of the two of them waving at me from underneath a tree.

And then the thought came upon me: I wanted to see cherry blossoms first hand. There were none here in England because the climate is much too cold for them to survive. I put down the letter from Ron and Hermione, to find a letter from the Mayor of Godric's Hollow. While the home that my parents lived in was now mine and I could do anything I want with it, I had not really thought of an idea for what to do with it now that it was in my full possession. I open it, curious as to what the mayor would want with me.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The entire village of Godric's Hollow requests your presence at the twenty annual Cherry Blossom Festival and Charity Ball. Opening ceremonies will be Friday April 1__st__, with the ball being later that evening. We will be having a charity auction with all the proceeds going to the Hollow's Preservation Fund, whose mission is to preserve all the history of Godric's Hollow. _

Shocked at the fact that England even did have cherry blossoms, it was an even bigger shock to me that they were in Godric's Hollow, MY birthplace. Below however was a handwritten note:

_You must forgive us for not extending you an invitation to the festival earlier, but you should understand the discretion that we had to take in the wake of your parents passing and your exile from the Wizarding Community. But now that everything is all set and done, we would like for you to take part in a festival that your parents help create twenty years ago._

_Even though this invitation is a little early, I also needed an excuse to write you so I could get your address from the Ministry of Magic. We recently have come to find some of your parents' journals and heirlooms that the late Bathilda Bagshot had in her home when we went through it after her passing. (Our gratitude for letting us know about that as well Mr. Potter)_

_We have also found some remaining possessions that resided in your grandparents home, which has been inhabited for quite sometime. After research through your grandparents' estate, we have concluded that the house is also in your possession, since the you are the only remaining member of your father's line._

_Furthermore, we also have a collection of the books that your mother wrote when she was alive on record here, as well as copies that we would be more than happy to give to you. Although your mother never got a chance to be published, your mother had an incredible talent with her writing and way with words. One gift, I have heard that has been passed down to you._

_We look forward to your reply Mr. Potter. Thank you so much for your time.._

_Best regards,  
__Amanda Sawyer  
__Mayor of Godric's Hollow_

I took a second look at the letter, and thought about everything that was written in that letter. So there were more remnant pieces of my parents than just the photo album that I had. There were writings, books that my mother had written. All these things, which I now had to see for myself. And there was more land in my possession. I sometimes wonder, what exactly did my parents do for a living, which would give them such luxuries. When I looked at the photo of what our house in Godric's Hollow was like, it was quite a big house. It was one story, and from the looks, it had four rooms. It sits on a ½ an acre of land, which was a just open field. All I knew now, was that I had to go and see it for myself.

I grab a pen and paper, and I write that I will be in Godric's Hollow tomorrow morning at 10am, and to meet at the statue of my parents, since it was the best place for me to apparate to. As soon as I finish, I head to Hedwig Jr. and send the letter to Godric's Hollow. When I looked at my watch, it was 2pm, and Ginny is rarely late. So after cleaning up the living room from my mailings mess, I race upstairs and get into the shower.

After ten minutes trying desperately to figure out what to wear, I finally settle on my light blue button up shirt and some black trousers, which actually fit. I know, all my pants fit because I pay for them to be the right size, but it still gets me from time to time, that I never really owned any decent clothing until after I destroyed Voldemort, and finally had the chance to buy anything without running the risk of having it utterly destroyed. And no matter how hard I tried to control my hair, it just wasn't happening for me. So I left it, and returned my glasses to my eyes, and walked downstairs, to Kreacher finishing up lunch. Turkey Sandwiches on wheat bread, with lots of tomato and pickles, favorites of Ginny and I.

The doorbell rings, as Kreacher goes and opens the door. As the door opens, I see the most beautiful woman in all of the world. Ginerva Weasley stepped into the house wearing a lovely lavender sundress. Her hair down to her shoulders and a white and lavender hat. Kreacher bowed before Ginny and ushered her in.

"Welcome Mistress Ginerva, remove your shoes and hat, mistress if you please." Ginny smiled, as she removed her lavender open-toed shoes and handed her hat to Kreacher.

"Thank you Kreacher, it is good to see you again. Are you well?" Ginny responded in her soft voice. Kreacher ushered her to me as he responded.

"Oh yes, Master Harry has always been a good master, even when I did not deserve a good one. If you excuse me, I will now tend to the laundry. Please call for me if you both need anything at all."

He turns and leaves the two of us with a faint 'pop'. When he leaves, I take a moment to embrace Ginny with a kiss. She always looked so beautiful, and I just had to have her all to myself. Ginny returns the favor with matching my passion breath for breath.

"How are you beautiful?" He says smiling. Ginny blushes a shade of scarlet red. As I usher to a seat.

"Fine, now that I can tell my mother that you are okay." Ginny says smiling. "You can't believe how much she goes on about you not replying to her letters. You should really go and have some tea with her sometime soon."  
" I will this weekend I promise. I've just been really busy with all the commencement affairs and the anniversary parties and, I don't think you even really care about all that do you?" I say pouring the hot water into the teapot. After giving the tea a chance to simmer, I pour her a cup.

"So what are you up to as of late? I heard that you work now in the Wizengamot as well." I ask cheerfully. Ginny takes the teacup and takes a sip of it before answering me.

"Yes, I currently working with the country of Ireland's Wizarding Council. It's quite some work, because they don't quite always agree with our Ministry and how we go about things." Ginny says solemnly. Now I may be a man, but I'm not as oblivious as Hermione and Ron make me out to be sometimes.

"What's wrong Ginny? I've done something haven't I?" I respond to her solemn look. "I know you, so what is it?"

"Why won't you be with me after all this time?" She looked up at me, in sadness. After the fall of Lord Voldemort, I didn't renew my relationship with Ginny right away, mainly because I was too afraid of what the future was to hold for me now. I didn't want to hurt her, so we kept our distances. Until her seventeenth birthday, when she basically said, to either love her or leave her alone for the rest of her life so that she could move on. I never gave her an answer to that ultimatum. And so we left it in silence.

"Ginny," I try to explain and am instantly interrupted by her

"What is it Harry? Make me understand, while all of my friends and family marry and find the loves of their lives, why mine won't accept me. Even after I have given him everything."

"Ginny, that's not it! I just--"

"What Harry? Come on, just say it. You used me."

"For what!?" I say back enraged. I slam down my teacup absolutely appalled and offended.

"You know what." Ginny replied coldly, turning her head and looking away from me.

I knew exactly what that meant. Although we are both reasonable human beings, we are what we are, both human. On my 18th birthday, Ginny and I gave each other our virginity. Now sex, is not a joke to either of us, we took those moments seriously, and regardless of whatever was running through Ginny's mind in the past and now in this very moment. I was NOT using her. I'd rather deal with the rebirth of Voldemort than to do such thing.

"How dare you Ginny," I say to her, my words now full of shock and anger "On what good earth, would I have the right to use you?! If I wanted to use someone, I would have used one of the millions of female stockers that I have. That is not how it worked for you and I and you know that."

"Then why won't you be with me Harry?" Ginny says putting down her cup. "Why I am I still here, wondering what could be?"

"Ginny, let me tell you something." I say looking her dead in the eye. She looked at me, and knew that I was being serious.

"This morning, when I got up, I got a cup of coffee and sat down in this chair. When I sat down at this chair, I realized something. I don't know who I even am. If I knew who I was, I would know where I was going next with my life and had done so. Right now, at this very moment in time, I have not one clue as to what I want to do. Yes, I know I could be anything and nothing if I wanted to. But that is not how I live my life and you know that as well. So the reason that I am not with you, is because, I don't even know what I should do. All of my life has been dictated to me in the third person. I have no identity outside the persona of my own legend."

"Harry, you are someone. Someone wonderful who has saved lives, and changed the hearts and mines of people. You--"

"That's what I mean Ginny." I say sternly. "What you did right there, without even realizing you did it, is why I do not want to be with you right now. How can you love someone that you don't know outside of the ordinary legends and stories? I must find out for myself, who I am really. What my own faults, mistakes and even my own lineage." Ginny rose from her seat and to the door. I rise immediately to try and stop her from leaving, only to be caught off guard by a immobilize charm which bounded me back to the chair.

"Harry, I know you can hear me, and as soon as I leave this house, the charm will be released. So look straight at me, and understand every word that I am about to say. I know that you love me, and I know that what I said to you earlier was wrong, and I apologize for it. But my patience with your lack of inaction has begun to wear on me." Ginny says angrily, I try desperately to use a counter-charm, but it fails and I am re-bounded back to the chair once more.

"Harry, I will wait for one more year, because you are right and you have every reason to discover for yourself your true inner being, something that we all did long ago, but you did not get the chance to. However, on your 20th birthday, I will revisit this issue. And if you do not want me then, I will severe all ties that I have with you. And I will never speak to you again. You be sure and see my mother. And you tell her for yourself, why I will not be having tea with the two of you until the time comes. Until we meet again my beloved." She turned and opened the door. Before turning back, to grab her hat and pulling out a green box with a gold bow on top, she laid it on the table, right next to where her teacup was resting.

"Almost forgot this. Happy 19th birthday Harry." She turned away from me and slammed the door on her way out. By the time the spell faded and I got to the door, she was already gone.

I move over to where the gift now was, and opened it. It was a picture of the two of us, standing by the Black Lake at Hogwarts. It was in black and white, and it looked like a photo taken in the autumn, for the leaves were falling all around us. It was a picture of Ginny and I, looking into each other's eyes, and my hand cupping her cheek. Underneath emblazed into the frame were the words: "To love and be loved, is to feel the sun from both sides." .. And in that moment, I felt my heart grow cold, and tears filled my eyes, as ice raced through my veins. I knew then, that I had to discover everything. I had to find something, anything, which gave my life more meaning than just legends and hearsay. If for no other reason, so that I can tell Ginny, that her wait for me was not in vain whatsoever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Precious Treasure of Pen and Paper**

_Author's Note: I should so be working on my other projects, but Harry's story of self-discovery is calling me more than my own writing projects. It's been a very interesting journey so far for Harry huh? Well, hold on tight, he's in for more. Due to the fact that I have not published anything in the past few weeks, I am releasing this short chapter. To wet your appetite when Chapter Four comes out soon. Please forgive me if it seems a little rushed plot wise, but I'm trying to get to the good parts which are all up next! So please just keep reviewing and tell all your friends okay?_

_Standard Disclaimers of the original HP characters are not mine still apply. Except for James W. and Amanda S, they are mine to do with what I please. So enjoy._

* * *

Godric's Hollow..

There wasn't much difference from when I was there last 3 years ago. The only difference was that it was winter when I came to my hometown. As I caught my breath from apparating to the statue in the town square, I take a step and turn to face the infamous statue of my parents holding me. I sigh in reflection as they both looked so happy and peaceful.

"Mr. Potter welcome!" A young woman wearing a moss colored three-piece suit instantly greets me. Her black hair was tied up in a high bun above her head.

"You must be Miss Sawyer? It is a pleasure to meet you." I say with a demure smile. I take her hand and shake gently, her beaming smile radiated through my very being. I was always able to tell a person's character by how they acted around me, and through Miss Sawyer, I saw humility and fairness, a warming person, who knew when to be firm and when to be soft.

"Sir, the honor is all ours. Welcome home again, I guess." She awkwardly said. I knew she meant well and smiled a cheerful smile. I took step away from the statue, and onto the sandy brown gravel path that surrounded the memorial. As I step onto the path, people bow or tip their hats in me and Miss Sawyer's direction. While I don't always like it, I've kinda grown accustomed to it, so I'm just expecting it everywhere I go.

"Miss Sawyer, when I first came back to Godric's Hollow three years ago, it was in the winter time, and I was only in town for a few hours. Since I have a lot more time, is there anyway you, could give me the official tour of Godric's Hollow?"

"Oh Mr. Potter," Miss Sawyer

"Harry," I insisted. I'm not a man of formalities. "Please call me Harry, Miss Sawyer." He smiled.  
"Okay then Harry, I would be more than happy to give you a tour! And you are more than welcome to call me Amanda!"

She smiled as I gave her my arm to escort her through town. We begin to walk around the town square, as she told me about special shops that are in Godric's Hollow. Including the new home of the Olivander's Wand shop, at which I made a mental note as to head back there before I leave. I was in need of a new wand, the one that I've been borrowing for the last year, is not quite my favorite. Although, nothing will ever beat my old wand. The last leg of the tour was down Cherry Blossoms Alley. My parent's house was off this road. As I walked down the alley, I was in awe of how truly beautiful they were. They were mixed white and a light pink, falling from the trees with every light gust of wind that passed.

"The village records say, that when your mother and father came to Godric's Hollow right before you were born, they planted the cherry blossoms. They also used a growing charm on them to bring them to full term by the time you were born. Every year since their passing, we have had this festival in April, as a for of thank you, for the wonderful gifts of these trees. Yes, I know they are not gods, but they brought us hope when we were all in darkness, and for almost twenty years, we have taken care of them, and cherished them." The scent of the blossoms overtook me, and something triggered something in me. Memories, not quite full ones, more like a fragment of a memory.

"Do you use the essence of the cherry blossoms in something?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, we do. In August, at the end of the blossoms, we extract the old pods, to not only make room for the new ones, but the essence from the old pods are used to make a perfume called 'Illumina.'" Amanda says smiling.

"Illumina?" I ask.

"Yes, the name comes from one of the books that your mother wrote. Let's head to the town hall library, that's where all your parent's belongings now remain." With that, I take Amanda's arm once more, and we head to the town library. Once we arrive, Amanda is given a box of books and assorted items. After she picked the box up, she escorted me to the library courtyard; it was a small courtyard, with two tables and small stone fountain in the right hand corner up against the wall. There waiting for us was a tea set with fresh tea, rosemary, I think it was. After sitting and pouring the tea for Amanda, she started speaking with me again.

"Harry, I just want to know, what you are going to do with all these records?" Amanda asked curiously.  
"I'm not quite sure yet. I have to take a look at all these things." I reply to her curiously.

"Harry, we've been holding onto these pieces since your parent's passing. And while many of the items have remained unopened, her fictional writings, are known all over Godric's Hollow and surrounding villages. Her writings specifically about a country named Illumina are very detailed. Not the traditional imaginary surroundings, she wrote about the country, as if, she had been there for a good time in her own life." Amanda stated uneasy. I guess it was because she didn't want to offend me and my ignorance about my parents. An ignorance that couldn't be helped.

"Harry,"  
"Do not worry Amanda." I console her. A small wave of relief washed over her face. "I am not offended at what you said. I guess I'll just have to look into her writings, and find out for myself."

"Harry, if you ever do find a country named Illumina, please come back and tell us. We have told your mother's stories to the children of Godric's Hollow for over twenty years now. I think more than anything, we would love to find out if those stories are just a myth or a real thing indeed."

"Miss Amanda, I promise, that I will do my best to find out for not only myself, but for all the people who loved my mother and father. Thank you, for watching these items for me."

I smile and take her hand. She looked at me smiling, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was one of grief. I come to learn later on, that my mother and Miss Amanda were students together at Hogwarts. I believe, she smiled at me that way, as if it was a moment of sadness for the fact that I was sitting there and not my mother.

* * *

Going through the journals and the records of financial books that my family had kept was not an easy venture like I had thought. The first thing that I learned about my family is that they were very meticulous when it came to personal finance and personal family business. It turns out, that my father's families were world-renowned cauldron makers and distributors, which I think somewhat explains my vast fortune that was left to me after I paid my school expenses. My mother's family was accountants, who were muggles. My grandmother on my father's side wrote all the way up to her death, and she told the story about all of my distant cousins, and relatives. I also found an old family tree of my father's side. The Potters, were pureblood traitors, they married for love instead of magical lineage. However, if I read the tree correctly, I think I am related to the Weasleys as a distant cousin, but I have to research more into that.

My father's journals were rather detailed about the first war of Lord Voldemort. What the original Order was doing, their movements, and the announcements of those who were seriously wounded or killed in the first war. There were also thoughts about my mother. They were rather odd thoughts, I guess for fear of reading, he didn't write all of his feelings down, but as he wrote details about my mother and the things that surrounded her, it made me somewhat uneasy.

And then, there was my mother's journal. It was purple, surrounded in faded white lace. As I opened it, I read about all the stories that she had written, about her parents, her sister, her husband. One of the oddest things that I noticed between my parents journal, was that while they loved each other very much, and they loved me just as much as they loved each other. There was a rather wide gap between her and my father. When I finished reading the journal, I noticed a corner of my mother's journal was peeling. But it wasn't a normal peel; it was as if it was hiding something. I pull back the corner, to reveal a small piece of parchment. I open the parchment to discover a letter in my mother's handwriting.

_My dearest Son, _

_If you have discovered this letter, it means that I have left this world. This also means, that I have to trouble you with a terrible secret, that I have been hiding from you and your father until you were much older. I hate to have to tell you in this form, but the war grows bleaker every day, and I fear, that as strong as we are, we will not be able to protect you from Voldemort's very grasp. So I write this knowing, that perhaps one day, you will be able to undertake, the adventure that I wished so long to take you on. _

_Harry, before I was married to your father, I was married to another man. When I graduated Hogwarts, I married a man named Richard Wellston, after I married him, I discovered, that he was the King of Illumina, a secluded magical kingdom in the United States Of America. I loved him and stayed by him until his death. The secret is Harry, is that I bore a daughter while I was married to him, by the name of Grace; Grace is your half-sister Harry. I have never seen her however, because immediately after she was born, Richard's mother, the current ruler of Illumina named Queen Gloria, took her from me. After Richard died, I was banished from Illumina, and I never saw my daughter again. _

_Although, I do not currently know where she is, I can direct you to a man who will know who and where she is now. I have enclosed the address below, and he goes by the name of Andrew Williams. Many of the stories that I wrote in my books were stories of her that I never had in real life. If you choose to, you may hunt down your half-sister, and meet her for yourself. Also, there is a separation and death dowry that was given to me at the time of Richard's death. I had to abandon it when I was banished and it has been in the care of the Williams family ever since. It is my hope, that you will meet her, and get to know her in the ways that I did not get to know her. _

_Know that even now Harry, even after all that I have told you, that I love you very much, and that I am always thinking and watching over you. When I was ready to give up all of my resolution to live, you gave me the reason to continue living. That alone will always make you my prized child above everything else in this world. _

_Till we meet again my son, _

_Your Mother Lily_

* * *

For the first time in my life, I didn't know even what to think. All of my life, I was raised on the notion, that I was an only child, and that I was destined to live a life without ever knowing any siblings or family members. Now here it is, the piece that I wanted so desperately to have. The part of me that wanted to have siblings, even if it was just one. I have a sister. I don't quite know how old she was, or anything of the sort. But I have a sister. Or had? I didn't quite know. The date on the letter was 20 years ago, so that must mean that my sister, who went by the name of Grace, could possibly be a few years older than me.

But with all my excitement, came the fear that I may not ever find her. That she may be lost, or worse dead. Regardless, I had to know, I had to discover what my mother wanted to discover, what had become of her daughter. My half-sister. As soon as I could, I wrote a letter to the man who my mother had mentioned, and for three long weeks, I waited. During this time, I read "The Tales of Illumina." which was the book that my mother wrote about Illumina. The tales were about a little girl, who was growing up without a mother or father, but with an evil grandmother. The grandmother wanted to mold this little girl named Victoria into a terrible person. But her grandmother did not succeed, because a friend of her father's was looking after Victoria, and because of his kindness, Victoria herself remained kind and gentle. The tales gave details about a palace, the city by the ocean, and the Tea Garden, in which Victoria loved because she loved the smell of cherry blossoms. My mother's tales were so vivid. It was as if she was writing them while she was sitting there, experiencing all the feelings and movements herself.

Finally, just when I had finished reading the book, and was about to reach a dead end in my search. I awoke one morning to the knock of Kreacher at my door. Kreacher knows, that he only is allowed to knock on my door if someone of great importance comes calling. So to be woken with a start is quite weird.

"Master Potter, a man by the name of Mr. Williams has come calling for you." Kreacher croaks through the door. Williams? He has come? Here? How did he even know that I was here?

"Shall I send him away?" Kreacher asks

"No, please show him in, I'll be down in a moment." I yell through the door. I get dressed and I step down the stairs to greet this gentleman. When I enter the living room. I am greeted by a warm smile and a firm handshake from a man who very well changed my life.

James Williams was much taller than me in height, lean and iron muscled. For a moment, I thought he was a bodyguard. He had flowing coal black hair that was slicked back, thin lips, a chiseled nose and chin. His greatest feature however was his eyes; they were almond shaped with a dark cobalt blue color. His eyes could very well pierce through your façade and gaze into your very soul. As he stood and greeted me, he had a very casual, yet professional look. He wore a white button up collared t-shirt, and layered it with a navy blue v-neck cashmere sweater. Black pants, matching black loafers and a sapphire blue cloak finished the look of a man of some wealth and stature. He kinda reminded me of Rhett Butler in Gone With The Wind, a muggle movie that I took Ginny to see on our first date.

"Mr. Potter I presume?" James asked in a husky yet cultured manner.

"I am he, Mr. Williams. Welcome to my home, but I must ask first, however did you find my home?"

"Well, from the letter's return address, I was able to at least head to the street where it should be. I didn't know it was hidden until I came upon the threshold. I guess the house kinda knew I wasn't a bad guy and opened up for me." Which is true. The house opens up to any magic maker, and only to those who mean no harm. Muggles have no idea about this house even existing.

"I don't mean to be rude in calling you without notifying you first. But when I received your letter, it was already opened, which was of great concern for me. So I had to come and make sure that you were not harmed."

"Harmed? My good sir, this house is very well magically booby trapped to say, I would be more worried for those who came to my house to do ill against me."

"Yes, I believe that. But I still had to come and see you for myself. Your letter has been the talk of my home for days now."

"You are not Andrew Williams who I wrote?"

"No sir, I am his son James Andrew Williams. I am the keeper of your mother's estate in the magical kingdom of Illumina. My father passed away two years ago."

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that." I say looking down at the ground. Kreacher comes into the living room with a tea set. I pour James a cup of tea and then one for myself before continuing.

"So concerning my letter, is there any news you can send me about my sister Grace?" I inquire. A moment passed that James drunk his tea and set the cup down on the table.

"There is news on your sister. Grace, is alive, and she is very well." James smiles as I inhale a breath of relief.

So she does exist, and she is alive.

"Her name is actually Victoria Grace Wellston. She is the Crown Princess of Illumina."

WHAT?! Princess of a Country? Oh man, my family knows how to marry don't they? My pale expression upon my face made James smile a little and then he leaned over to put some sugar in his tea. He took another sip and then he continued.

"The reason I was worried about it being previously opened. Is that Victoria's Grandmother, is growing more and more unstable every day. You see, Victoria is now of age to assume the throne, and she has the choice of either taking it by force, or waiting for her frail grandmother to pass away from this world." He takes a sip of his tea before putting the cup down again. "Harry, your sister is very well, and I guess luck as well as fortune seems to run in your blood as well. She most desperately wants to meet you."

"How come she has never known about me until now?" I blurt out without thinking. James noticed that I didn't mean to be rude; it just came out before I could catch it. He simply smiled as he put down his cup once more.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons we never contacted you. The biggest one was that we are a very secluded society. We left the International Confederation of Wizards and the Wizengamot a long time ago, so we don't talk much with any outside magical communities. Until your letter, the only thing we knew about you were that you had died in the first war with Lord Voldemort. So, after calling some of our friends in London, we were able to discover the whole truth. That you were indeed alive, and that you were a national hero."

"Harry, what I am about to tell you about her cannot be spoken unto anyone. Not even your own friends. But the biggest reason, why I came, is because although Victoria has chosen to wait until Queen Gloria passes away. Her estate is falling into serious debt, because Gloria holds all the strings to her inheritance and cannot claim it unless either Gloria dies, or there are at least two heirs to the inheritance."

"The truth is, when Richard passed away, Lily, was to be exiled, because she did not bear any heirs to maintain Richard's line. Luck would have it, that Lily, would end up pregnant with your sister. Victoria secured your fortune and her own at the same time. However, your mother fell in love with another man as she sat as the Queen Regent of Illumina, that man was your father. She wanted to take Victoria with her back to England, but Queen Gloria would not allow it and she furthermore threatened to kill her and your father if the relationship continued. Now, your father did not know anything about Victoria, so your mother fled Illumina."

"When your mother left, Gloria was left with taking care of Victoria. But Gloria did not love her granddaughter, and had her younger son Andrew not died, she would have made him King over Victoria. But since Victoria is the last remaining heiress of the family, she left her in the raising and care of my father. When my father grew ill, he struck an arranged marriage between your sister and myself in order to protect my estate and Victoria's. So as your sister's estate holder, and your brother-in-law, I had to come out and see you for myself."

"Brother-in-law?" I say blinking my eyes in surprise. "You're my sister's husband?"

"And you have two nieces as well." James smiles, as he pulls out his wallet to show a picture of two little girls in blue dresses. They were both twins, and the most beautiful girls in the entire world. Their grandmother would have spoiled them rotten, had my mother still been alive of course.

"This is Alexandria and Anastasia. They are both two, and live with me in Illumina." I held onto the photo as James gazed at me with an incurably sad look on his face. I raise my eyes to meet his look. And his gives a woeful smile.

"Although you look like your father, your eyes are so much like Lily's. I know you've heard that a lot." He says

As I turn away from him.

"But you do have them. Your mom was one of my magic tutors. Everyday, she taught me many wonderful things about magic and about life. And when I see your eyes, I see her smiling at me again. If I had the power to change places with you, and allow you to see your mother first hand, know that I would. So you would really know what she was like. Heresy and legends are only what they are, but personal experience, is truly what defines a person's character and spirit."

"I apologize for gushing out all the details at once. But I felt that you had to know the situation that your sister is in before you head to Illumina. So at least, no one can try and persuade you otherwise. You have caused a great disturbance in the Kingdom, because you not only are you leverage for Victoria's sake, but the supporters of Gloria are afraid that with Victoria now having a second heir and being able to take her estate, she would also have enough power to take over the crown. There are a lot of members of the court, who wish you either under their personal spell or dead."

I look at James in shock. More conspiracies that I have been dragged into? I don't think I can take anymore, I have sister that I never knew about, she's a freaking princess, and she is a part of a royal conspiracy as well. This wasn't what I signed up for in the slightest! But then again, I didn't sign up for Lord Voldemort and an insane Ministry of Magic either. But I handled them, and got down to the real truth. And I owed it to myself, my sister and to my mother to handle whatever else can come my way.

"Mr. Williams,"

"James, Please." He replies nervously

"James, listen, I don't want to be involved in royal politics or in assisting any other conspiracy. I just want to meet my sister. My mother lived all the days of her life, wondering what she was like. Even though she is gone, I want to be able to meet the only other family that I have in the world."

"I know Harry. And I am here to take you to her, and to oversee all the decisions you make after you meet her. I just have to be detailed with you and tell you the truth."

"Which is understandable, but how do you know you can trust me?" There was a long pause. James knew this was my way of challenging him. He took a sip of his tea again and held the cup between his two hands.

"Your mother was a remarkable writer. She wrote a book called "The World Of Fog", which tells of her stories in England. The last chapter of the book was never published but in it, she talked about seeing a little boy, and this little boy was jovial and happy, but an accident, gave him a horrible scar on his forehead. It looked like a thunderbolt scar that he received because he was struck by some form of light, and even though he should have died, he survived and lived a very cursed and tragic life. Until one day, he vanquished the one thing that brought him all the bad luck that he suffered."

"And by doing so, he vanquished his fears and became--" I started to speak

"The Master of Death." James finished as he put the cup down back onto the table for the last time.

A long quiet pause came over me. James then pulled out the book that he was talking about, and there was the tale about the little boy. It was all in my mother's handwriting, there was no denying the truth. I sat there in silence once again, taking it all in. After a few more moments, I made a decision.

"When do we leave for Illumina?" I asked

"As soon as you are ready." James replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Presidio Incident **

_**Author's Notes: The first half of this chapter came to me while I was watching Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix and the whole dream/possession sequences. I was also challenged in my creative writing classes to take a philosophical idea and have some of your characters developed an opinion about them. **_

_**As always, Harry doesn't belong to me, he belongs to JK Rowling. All other characters however belong to me to do with what I please. **_

_**Chapter Dedication: I also want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Matt, who created the awesome chess scene in this chapter because he couldn't come up with a strategy to beat me in the game, so I had him set up for failure from the very beginning. Enjoy everyone!**_

* * *

"_Alright Mistress, let us continue your studies, with your personal interpretation of the book 'Leviathan' by Master Thomas Hobbes." _

_A long and despairing female moan comes from the young woman. I cannot see her face or features, but I can see the person in before her and hear the woman's words. _

"_Come now Mistress, this is a very wonderful book and theory for ruling a country." _

"_Yeah if you plan to rule a dictatorship country." She says flatly _

"_So you are saying that Social Contracts are useless?" The teacher says with a cocked eyebrow. _

"_No. However, a social contract should be a two way street. Hobbes was talking about 'forcing' the people to surrender certain liberties so that society should be able to live as a whole. When really, a true social contract should be one, where the people need not have to give up their personal rights in order to co-exist peacefully in a society. The state should not interfere with the individuals personal rights unless they have broken a law." _

"_But that sounds like a double standard mistress. A social contract is between two groups, which lay out the terms of an amicable agreement to form a peaceful civilization. Are you saying that there should not be one?" _

"_No. But Hobbes immensely vague interpretation of what a social contract is, leave much room for what can be in a social contract. As far as I see it, the only social contract that would make a lot of sense , is so long as the people abide by the laws of their society, which is the contract in itself, there should be no need for any personal liberties to be surrendered in order to have a social contract." _

"_I see. So you see a social contract more like a mutual agreement than an actual contract." _

"_Yes sir I do." _

"_So what is the law then?" _

"_The law I see more like a form of guidelines. Hobbes even says so himself in Leviathan, not everyone is going to follow the guidelines on how to properly behave in society. So, when those people break the laws, they should be punished because they have broken the terms of the social contract in place." _

"_But doesn't that make the law a form of a social contract then?" _

_Silence for a few moments as the woman begins fumbling through pages of a book. The teacher grins in a silent victory over his pupil._

"_Ah-- well…" _

"_Your theory is very well thought out. But in the end, you need a social contract in order for there to be any peace. However, I see your point Mistress. Although you need a social contract in order to form a peaceful realm, so long as the social contract isn't breached in anyway, a person should be allowed to act and do as they so please. Regardless of how the state may see the situation morally or otherwise. The social contract in this case, is the actual laws that are created by lawmakers, and rulers." _

"_Yeah I guess so." The woman says putting her head down in shame of being defeated in thinking. _

"_So how is this theory so great for a dictatorship?"_

"_Dictatorships usurp not only the personal rights of the people, but the social contract as well. They manipulate the contract to meet their every desire and do not care about the rights of their people. A dictatorship, has the power to make the people believe, that this social contract will be better than the original contract that is in place." _

"_But what if the original contract was worse than the new one the dictator provides? If the newer one is better, wouldn't more people be more inclined to follow that form of thinking instead of the old way?" _

"_Yes, but it should be brought before the people. Through history, there have been many instances, where dictatorships have thrown their social contracts on to the people and said 'this is the official law. Don't like it then you can take a bullet in the head and we can take your money and possessions.' All of the people should agree without any argument. And if there is any, it must be peacefully adjusted to meet everyone's needs." _

"_I see. Very good thoughts on this topic Mistress. Unfortunately, our lesson time is over, and we will have to pick up this tomorrow. In the meantime, please familiarize yourself with the theory of 'Ends and Means'. I will see you tomorrow my dear." _

"_Thank you professor."_

* * *

"Harry?" A faint voice calls out to me as my dream ends.

"The law is a social contract and it's always been a choice to obey, stupid girl." I moan aloud.

"Harry, are you okay?" The voice gaining strength. After another groan, I recognize the voice calling out to me as James. I open my eyes to see the inside of an airplane. For a magical community, riding on an airplane seems kinda awkward since a broomstick would take me there in half the time.

"Hello James." I say rubbing my eyes "Sorry about that, I just had an extremely vivid dream."

"Really? It's not anything serious is it?"

"Oh no," I say honestly. "I just dreamt about a woman who was a student, and was having an intimate conversation about Hobbes' theory of the Social Contract."

"Oh.." James awkwardly said, "Okay.. That's a new form of dream that I haven't heard before."

"Yeah. I feel weird having just experiencing it."

"They said that you had a lot of horrible dreams when you were younger and that I should watch for them." James puts his hand on my forehead, as I quickly brush it away and sit up in my seat.

"I can assure you James, this one was not serious." I touch my forehead. There was no pain from my scar, nor was in a serious sweat that I used to have when Lord Voldemort possessed my thoughts.  
"Awkward, but not seriously dangerous. If it was, you would have known for sure."

"Alright. Well, I just came to wake you to let you know that we are going to be landing in Illumina in a few minutes. So I just thought you might want to get ready." As I sit up and grab my glasses, James came into my regular view.

"Thank you. I was wondering however, why exactly did we take a plane, when we could have taken broomsticks?" James smiles as he sighs.

"Well, you should already know the answer to that if you've read the 'Tales of Illumina'." James says as I fumble around for my bag. "In Illumina, broomsticks are forbidden to be used due to the close proximity to what do you call non-magic folk? Oh, yes, Muggles."

"Where is Illumina geographically?" I ask curiously. Finding my bag and pulling out the same book that James had just finished discussing.

"Well, the Kingdom is in the realm of San Francisco, California in America. Although, we have land in most of the California area, the capital is in San Francisco." I had only seen pictures of San Francisco in books that I saw in the muggle bookstores, but to actually witness the city firsthand will be quite interesting indeed.

"Harry, I would like you to meet a few special people." James says smiling as we both step out of the small room. There was couple at the end of the plane sitting holding whiskey glasses. Oliver Williams was forty-two years old but he didn't look a day over 25 spiky short brown hair and almond shaped-emerald green eyes. He had very chiseled features, bulk shoulders, toned arms, legs and torso.

"Hey James! I'm not getting any younger here, come and make your move already." James rolls his eyes as he walks to the other side of the plane. Within ten steps, I came into view of the source of the hoarse and deep bellowing of a man.

"Harry, I would like you to meet my older brother and protector of Victoria's grandmother Gloria, Oliver."

"Wait then shouldn't you be-"

"I'm on vacation, Queen Gloria has 24 guards at her side at all times. So to be short one day won't hurt a bit." Oliver rises and bows before me, he then offers his hand in a handshake, I shake firm and confident, although I worried that, he was out for my blood.

"You're shorter than I thought you would be. But then again, Lady Lily wasn't a tall woman either." Oliver sits down not taking his eyes off me for one second. It was as if he was looking for a weakness in me.

"So James says you're not in it for the money."

"Oliver!" James says sternly.

"Money wasn't ever an issue for me. Nor do I see it as one now." I reply emotionless. Oliver chuckles and gives a clever grin.

"Spoken like Lily's true son. Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to challenge the validity in your claims. Besides, after reading your background report, with the amount of assets that you own, a few hundred thousand galleons won't really matter to a man like you."

"Furthermore, the only one who has the power to challenge the validity of your claims is your half-sister Victoria. Who at this time, has no desire whatsoever to do such a thing." I look over to see a fair-blonde woman. She kinda reminded me of Luna, only bustier and with brown eyes instead of Luna's blue ones. She also had a British accent, southern Wales or Cornwallis I think.

"This lovely lady is Abigail Williams, Oliver's wife and one of the Ladies In Waiting to Victoria."

"Please excuse my husband's overzealous tongue." She humbly bows before me, I smile knowing she means no harm.

"That's quite alright, he hasn't met my best friends Hermione and Ron. He's a lightweight in comparison to them."

"I guess I will have to meet them. But all good things in due time." He says smiling. He turns his gaze back over to James who was still standing next to me.

"Oi James! Make your move already, I've been waiting for like ten minutes!"

"All good things to those who wait."

"Don't Hannibal Lecter me, make your move."

Before me was a glass chessboard. The pieces were set in the middle of a good game. Whoever had the clear pieces were only inches away from taking the opaque King in a few moves. James nudges me, and I move into the seat next to the window. James sits next to me on my left and studies the board a little bit. From where he sat, I could tell that he was the clear pieces, and that he had plenty of options to take Oliver's king from. It was a rather good strategy actually. I personally wasn't a chess player either in regular or wizard's chess, I think that personally belongs to Ron. Gosh, how old was I during that chessboard incident?

"So what's it going to be?" Oliver says with a clever grin on his face.. James moved his right side bishop right, to line up between one rook and two pawns.

"Check." James flatly said.

"What?" Oliver gawks in disbelief. "How did that happen?" Andrew mimics where he can take Oliver's king, Abigail smiles confidently in seeing what both James and I saw. Oliver left his king open by moving his queen away from the king, so by simply moving his bishop, James was ready to take the king with his queen. Oliver immediately without hesitation moved his Queen left, and stopping it right into the path of James' king side castle. James smiled as he moved his castle right into the path of the Queen, not only taking the Queen out, but putting the king in jeopardy.

"Oh my goodness." Oliver said, "That was SO DUMB."

"Yeah that was really dumb. Check." James confidently said.

"You set me up didn't you?" Oliver grumbles.

"I sure did, all I had to do was wait you out." James gave an exact clever grin to what Oliver had done only a few minutes ago.

"That was just a joke!"

"Yeah but I was also paying attention as to how I can beat you while you were playing that mimic joke on me." James' smile never ceased while he spoke to his brother. Abigail giggles as we continue watching and make our decent upon San Francisco.

* * *

The Cathedral Hill Hotel was a rather beautiful place. It was a soft place, with subtle tones of gray, beige and brown. The downstairs lobby was full of light from the rather large windows that were present. Even though it was summer time, the building was just the right temperature inside not too cold and not sweltering. As I sat in one of the beige lounge chairs, there was a flurry of people that were moving in and out of the hotel. I was surprised because it was only a Tuesday night, and there were people everywhere. I overheard James, Oliver and Abigail in conversation at the check-in line.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to The Presidio House, or even to the Burlingame Mansion?" Abigail asked curiously.

"I was going to take him to one of those, but this is the closest, we are heading to Gloria's Palace tomorrow, where she will make him her guest, but tonight is a quick fix. Besides, if we took him to any of those houses, we would miss Mass this evening." James answers flatly.

"What? What time is it?"

"5pm. Mass is in an hour."

"Go figure, you would be the one who would get here in time for Mass." Oliver chimes in sarcastically.

"Yeah, well unlike you, I haven't had a chance to see my wife in almost 4 weeks. I would like to have just a few moments with her even if they are at mass."

"Yeah, it makes it worse that Gloria will be there as well. So that's a complete waste, since you know, that Victoria will be joined at the hip of her grandmother." Oliver reminds him dismissingly.

"Very well then. Perhaps it would be better." James sighs and turns around to face me.

"Come on Harry, we've got a better idea." With that, I gather my things, and return to the car where we leave immediately, within a few minutes, we pulled up to a home sitting on a busy street. As I step out of the car, I am in amazement of what I had seen.

The Presidio Mansion, was no bigger than Grimmauld Place, but it was all in a Terra Cotta, which had been painted white. The three-story house was decked in brown trim. It was a rather beautiful house that faced the ocean. But what astounded me was the vista of the Bay Area from his home. All I had to do was cross the street, and I would be facing the beach and the ocean. There were bicyclists, parents walking with strollers carrying their children on the sidewalk, cars slowly passing by, joggers, walkers with pets and a few kite flyers on the beach. It was nothing I had ever seen in London before.

"Welcome to The Presidio Mansion, Home of the Williams Family. This house has been in my family for over four generations, since the Muggle's Second World War." I was too amazed by how naturally beautiful this place was to even listen to James.

"Harry!" Oliver says, "You'll have time for that later, come on in and get some food." Oliver's simple mention of food immediately snaps me out of my trance and I move back inside. Dinner passes quietly, and then soon, everyone leaves except James and I.

"Harry, you are more than welcome to wander around The Presidio if you wish. DO NOT LEAVE THE PRESIDO. There are many enemies who would wish you harmed, and there is a protection spell in the Presidio District, for all royals. Although, we do have many royals who break the spell, we are instantly able to determine who broke the rule and apprehend them. But nevertheless, we are able to find you and protect you." I simply nodded, and James rose from the table.

"Oh, and you are more than welcome to take this." He hands me a digital camera, it looked terribly expensive. "This is a magical camera, it takes moving photos instead of the traditional ones that stand still. You take as many photos as you want too, since there's no need for a memory card. Take some photos of your trip so you can at least have something to take home with you."

"Thanks James, I think I shall take a stroll. However, where does the Presidio District end?"

"At the Fort Mason Pier, right in front of the Golden Gate Bridge. You'll see the signs, there's also a little place there called "The Warming Hut". It's owned by wizards, and it's a central hub for magic makers. They also have wonderful tea."

* * *

The Fort Mason Pier, was a rather beautiful place. Off the pier, there were fishermen, and admirers all around, flocking to the site to see, The Golden Gate Bridge. However, I can't help but wonder why the bridge is named Golden, when the bridge color is red. I guess it was painted a rusty red to prevent decay from the sea salt, but then shouldn't they call it something else instead? Regardless of whatever color it is, the bridge was a spectacular site. After taking what seemed like hundreds of photos, I finally took my brother's advice and walked into the Warming Hut. On the outside, the building looked like a small little shack, but upon stepping in, I was welcomed to a warm café atmosphere. Lounge chairs and people chatting all over the room. I decide finally to sit on a dark blue lounge chair next to the window overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. After looking for a moment, a man came up to me and smiled.

"Good evening sir, welcome to The Hut. Is there anything I can get you?" I look quickly at the menu, I wasn't terribly hungry, but I always had tea after dinner, so simply out of habit, I decided to order some.

"I'll have a pot of whatever white tea that you have."

"Sure thing!" Bernardo says "That will be three dollars." I nod and fetch my wallet from my back pocket, and as I opened it, I surely noticed that I had completely forgotten to change currency! I had nothing but British pounds and euros in my wallet! As I frantically look for a way out the door, a young lady comes over to Bernardo. Her jet-black hair was swept into a tight French twist, and glasses hiding exotic violet eyes. She was wearing dark denim pants, a black v-neck shirt, and an obscenely huge black hat with a white ribbon wrapped around it.

"Bernardo, please put this gentlemen's tea on my tab." She says smiling "But bring an extra cup if you could please."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth, right away." Bernardo says, bowing before her. She takes off her black hat, and then sits down in the seat in front of me.

"There's no need to thank me, in many ways you did me a favor having to both drink a whole pot of tea, and find a seat at the same time! Besides, you looked a little like you had the money, but had misplaced it."

"Well I do have the money, I just forgot to exchange the currency over." I say embarrassed.

"Oh dear." She says giggling, "Well that's quite alright. Where are you from exactly?"

"I'm from The United Kingdom."

"England huh?" She says sitting up in her seat jovially, "I've always wanted to go, but my work here keeps me from traveling anywhere really far."

"Oh really?" I say tilting my head "Who do you work for?"

"Um… Let's just say I work for the government. Yeah." She says as Bernardo comes over with the tea. She nods and smiles as he sets down the two cups and the rather huge pot of tea. He sets all the pieces onto the table, bows before Elizabeth and walks away.

"Oh, before I forget, my name is Elizabeth Andrews." She says gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Elizabeth. My name is Harry Potter." She puts down her teacup and gawks at him in shock.

"Seriously? You're that guy? Do you really have a scar on your forehead?" She say curiously, I simply nod and show her my scar. Suddenly, her look of shock changes into a look of amazement.

"Dude. That is so freaking cool." She says astonished. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you are here. But that's mainly because no one would believe for one second that I am having tea with a legend." I simply laugh for a few moments but she doesn't join me. I guess she was still in a daze that she was having tea with me.

"That's too funny Miss Elizabeth." I say as I pour the tea for her and for me. It was a rather rich and strong brew of white tea. As Elizabeth puts some sugar in it, I pour some honey and cream in the tea. When I finish, I let the cup sit for a moment.

"So how do you know about me?" I say, picking up a small plate of crackers and nibbling on one. She smiles as she takes a sip. When she swallows that sip, she cradles the cup in her hands.

"How can any witch or wizard not know about you? In the UK where you are from you are a national hero, but in Illumina, you are almost the equivalent to a royal in popularity. On top of that, when everyone heard that you are the second heir to the late Crowned Queen Lily's fortune as well as the third in line to the Illumina throne, our entire country could not stop talking!" She says. I looked at her in shock. Third in line to the crown? James never told me that.

"People from all corners of the land, are flocking here to the capital in order to get a glimpse of you! Apparently, Queen Gloria and your half-sister Princess Victoria, are going to hold a formal session of court, and they are going to allow the IVP televise the event as well!"

"Forgive me," I shaking out of my shocked trance "What is the IVP?"

"Oh, sorry, it stands for 'Illumina Visual Press'. It's kinda like the BBC channel in England. However, you must be of magical decent in order to watch the channel. We here in Illumina, try to blend in our ways with the regular ways of non-magic folk. Mainly because most of us live too close to them that we have to look somewhat normal."

I simply nod pick up my cup. Drinking a small sip of my tea because it would give me a second to absorb all the information I just received in a few minutes time. As I drink the tea, even with the honey and cream, I am overwhelmed with the taste of the tea. It was definitely a white tea, but it had a little bit of berry flavoring in it. Overwhelmed as I was, it was one of the greatest teas that I had ever tasted in my entire life.

"What kind of tea is this?" I ask

"It's called Berryblossom White. It's a specialty tea that was created in Illumina." She expresses as she takes another sip from her own cup. "It's also known under another name: 'The Queen's Blend'. The story goes that it was created by the late King Richard in honor of his mother's 40th Anniversary as Queen. However, Queen Gloria did not like the tea one bit, so he instead kept the tea and gave it to Crown Queen Lily for her 21st birthday. Lily, loved the tea, and drank the tea almost every day that she was in Illumina. Or at least that's what the rumor is. They continue to call it 'The Queen's Blend' because Princess Victoria still drinks that tea today, and in fact rumor has it, that when she is to become Queen, she wants to make the Queen's Blend the official tea of Illumina." Elizabeth takes another sip of the tea, I do the exact same thing.

"Good huh?" She asks

"Yes, it's brilliant!" I say chucking. She giggles back in joy, or embarrassment, I quite don't know which.

"Bernardo!" She calls, within seconds he is at the table.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth, is something wrong?" He says

"Oh no. Everything is perfect." She says lively "I would like however, for you to bring a tin of loose-leaf Berryblossom White for this lovely gentleman."

"There's no need for that." I say modestly.

"No please, take a tin as a gift from the Illuminans."

"No really, I absolutely couldn't." I persist

"Nonsense, I insist that you take some. Bernardo, make sure that you pull from 'The Queen's Blend'."

"Yes right away." Bernardo says as he walks away and heads to the counter to fulfill the order.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth, you have shown too much kindness upon me."

"Oh don't be silly Harry." She says looking at me earnestly. "We Illuminans as you will come to discover is that we are a rather gentle and kind people. We aren't all perfect, but we have done the best we can with all the work that we have put into developing this great land."

"Illumina seems like a very progressive magical community. I cannot wait to learn more about this land."

"That's good. Nice to know that you have such an open mind about this land. We Illuminans worried, that you would only be in it for the money. And once you got your share of the money, you would run away. But I don't think you are going to be like that."

"Now why do you think that?" I ask inquisitively.

"Well your half-sister isn't like that. Princess Victoria, has always stated that she wants to move Illumina into a new age, where technology and the traditional magic practices can meet and be considered equals. As the current head of the Royal Parliament, she has help lead the way for technological and alchemic research in the fields of runes, astrology, charms and crystal development. She also created the law to make all magic schools in Illumina free for all students to attend, regardless of station. She believes that children are the future and they should all be allowed to strive for whatever they so desire regardless of however much money they or their parents may have."

"So that means Queen Gloria is a saint huh?"

"I hate to say it Harry, but many people do not hold Queen Gloria in the highest regard like they do your sister. Mainly because, Gloria always takes the credit for the good things that Victoria does to help the people of Illumina. Furthermore, she has done nothing but to help the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. She always claims the glory of Princess Victoria's work, and then has Parliament amend the good laws and turn them into useless laws that don't help the people one bit. The only good thing she has done since reclaiming the throne is that she didn't touch the law that allowed education to be free. And that's solely because she would have had a revolution on her hands if she did have it amended." I take another sip, showing no emotion as to not give away my true feelings.

"She wasn't always like this was she?" I ask. "If there is anything I've learned about people, is that they are twisted badly, but they still have a shred in them somewhere."

"Well, and don't tell anyone this." She says lower. "This is a theory that I have. I believe, that in the beginning, when Queen Gloria was leading for the first time, she was happy. She did many good things, she created the IVP, and along with Parliament, she created the "Magic Makers Code" which gave all members of the land certain rights that couldn't be seized by the government unless with just cause. And until the death of the late King Richard and Prince Armando, she was still happy."

"But when she came back into power for a second time, she seemed more angry and bitter, all of Illumina noticed the change in her. Many people think, it was because of the late Crown Queen Lily, when Queen Lily fled Illumina, it created the rumor, that Lily was the reason for both Richard and Armando's deaths. Ever since then, we as a country constantly notice how Court and Gloria treat Victoria. They taunt her and berate her because she is trying to do good things for her people. We as a people don't praise Gloria, we pity her, and pray for the day that she either dies or hands over the crown to Victoria." I look at Elizabeth in shock. So Illumina, knows also the intense struggle that is shadowing over the royal family.

"I hate to tell you all these things Harry." Elizabeth somberly says. "But it is a blessing from the Powers That Be, that you have come and hopefully will change the balance of power into the favor of our beloved Princess. I know you may not know her well. But the people of Illumina, have watched her grow every single day and with each new day, she grows in the sunlight, waiting for her time to bloom and become the Queen that we as a country truly deserve."

A loud thud, shakes me and Elizabeth from our intense conversation. Glass comes shattering all over the place into a complete disarray. Screams and chaos ensues as I feel myself being pulled to the ground as a whooshing sound, flies past me and in the corner of my eye, I see it. A dagger that was now lodged in a little girl's chest. When all the glass stops flying. I see the little girl fall dead onto the ground, and my eyes widen in horror. I see the girl's mother come running over to her daughter and cradle her. Screaming in the horror of her child's now lifeless body. And as I rise to come over and see if I could help her, I begin to feel my heart and breathing slow down. The sounds of the hysterical mother slow down. I feel as if, the whole world had stopped. All of a sudden, I feel a wave of vertigo racing through every single fiber of my being. The spinning was so intense, that my breathing became labored. As the world raced faster and faster around me, I have no choice but to close my eyes and just ride this wave out. It was if I was on a spinning top, and instead of slowing down it got faster and faster.

Then there was silence and no more movement. My breathing had all together stopped, as if I had just experienced time and space move and stop all at once. And then finally, when I thought my lungs were about to burst, I opened my eyes, and inhaled the biggest gasp of my entire life, then I was right again. I gasped some more for a few moments to fulfill my body's need for oxygen and then everything came back to me again. I was still in The Warming Hut. Elizabeth was gone, and everything was continuing as normal. As if, no attack had just taken place. Elizabeth was gone, I looked at the table, saw only one cup, a tin of Berryblossom White, a chocolate brown leather pouch, and a book.

_The Leviathan by Thomas Hobbes. She was the girl from my vision. That's how she knew who I was. _

I pick up the book, and lightly flip through the pages. And then a small note falls out onto the table. I pick up the note, opens it, reads it, then drop my jaw in shock. The note said:

_Sorry, about running off like that, something came up so I had to run off. If you can, please give this book to Princess Victoria when you see her. It changed my way of thinking, and hopefully it will continue to keep her mind open as well. It was a pleasure to have tea with you Harry, No one will ever believe that I had tea with a legend. May The Powers That Be, bless you and keep you on whatever journey you take. _

_Your humble servant_

_Elizabeth _

"Harry!" James bellows as he enters The Warming Hut. I quickly hide the book and the note, and stand to meet his gaze. "Are you alright, the attack signal went off." He asks worried.

"Yes James, I'm quite alright." I say as I pickup the Tin and the leather pouch. "I have some things to tell you however."

"Very well, let's get you home and you can tell me all about it." He ushers me out of the café and teleports me back to the house. When I get home, I am immediately put to bed, as if I was little kid or something.

"Don't worry, you can tell us all about what happened tomorrow, but you look terribly shaken, get some rest and we'll hash it all out tomorrow." He says, pushing me into my room. And even though I was extremely close to fighting back, I felt a wave of fatigue come over me, as if the incident had made me weaker than a newborn kitten. I didn't have the strength to fight him, so I got into bed and slept the rest of the night. All the while reliving the incident in my head.


End file.
